A Piece of Heaven
by Ami Ree
Summary: Janine is taking an extra hour for lunch. Then why is she on the roof? And why is Peter so interested?


The guys don't belong to me. (Dammit) They all belong to Columbia and Dan and Harold. They are just nice enough to let us mess with them.  
  
A Piece of Heaven  
  
Janine walked into Ghostbuster Central, whistling happily. It was a perfect day; warm, sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and Dr. Venkman had promised her a two hour lunch break. She smiled, everything she needed for this day was in the small bag she was carrying. She sat down at her desk, turning on the computer. Today was going to be the perfect day.  
  
Peter was walking down the stairs, as Janine was turning off her computer. She looked up at him.  
"I still get my two hour lunch break, don't I?" she asked before he could say anything. "You promised."  
He glanced around the firehouse, then at her desk. It was clean and empty. She must have been really looking foreword to this. He nodded.  
"We don't look to busy. Go ahead."  
She smiled like a little girl going to the park. "Thanks Dr. V, I'll be back in two hours on the dot."  
He watched her gather up her stuff. "You'd better."  
He walked back into his office, to look for a magazine. After a moment, he realized he never heard the front door open and close. He glanced up and peeked around the corner. She wasn't there.  
He frowned. He knew she was excited about this. There's no way she'd waste any time by going upstairs to talk to the other three. He walked over to her desk, noticing her purse was still there.  
Something weird was going on here. What was Janine planning? She wasn't going shopping, she wasn't meeting a friend, as far as he knew, she hadn't even left the firehouse yet. Curious, he walked up the stairs.  
  
Janine opened the door to the roof, carrying her chair and her bag. She'd been looking foreword to this for a week now. When she realized she could spend her lunch hour up here and catch a tan, she been elated. No more going to the tanning beds. Her sister had mentioned she was too white for living in New York...even the rarely outside dwellers had a better tan than she did. She opened the chair, and sat down in it. She'd wanted to do this for a while now, but she needed longer than an hour lunch. After getting ready, and checking the time, she'd only had about a half an hour to tan, and that wasn't nearly enough. Plus, she couldn't let the guys know she was on the roof tanning. She'd never hear the end of it. Stripping off her work clothes, she grabbed the tan lotion. It had been a pain to try to find something to wear that would hide the strings to her bikini top. She didn't want Peter or the others to know. This was her secret.  
  
Peter searched the second floor. Janine was here somewhere, and he was going to find out what she was doing. There was nothing better he liked to do than try and figure out their secretary. It'd become one of his favorite pastimes. At first, it'd been a game, just to see what she did, if she actually had a life other than here. Sometimes he wasn't sure. Now, it was a one man crusade. He couldn't tell anyone. Ray and Winston would just shake their heads, and Egon...well he didn't want to think what the blond scientist would do if he found out Peter was chasing after their secretary. Egon didn't say anything, but he didn't like it when there was competition for the affections of their red-haired receptionist. And Peter didn't want Egon to find out he was the one competing. There was just something about Janine lately, he'd found himself noticing her more.  
He peeked into the kitchen, and saw only Winston.  
"You want something?" Winston asked him as he poked his head in. Peter took a quick look around, then shook his head.  
"Nope. Just looking."  
  
He searched the third floor, including the lab, much to the irritation of Egon. Nothing. He stood in the middle of the hallway, scratching his head. She had to be around here somewhere, he knew she didn't leave. He was just about to give up and go back downstairs, when he noticed the door leading to the roof was opened partically. He frowned; what would Janine be doing up on the roof. He walked up the stairs.  
He opened the door quietly, and peeked around the corner. His eyes widened when he saw their receptionist.  
Janine was laying on a chair, eyes closed, soaking up the sun. He'd like to say she was wearing a suit, but he wasn't sure. From where he stood, it looked like three scraps of bright yellow material sratigicly placed to cover major parts of her body. There wasn't much of her swimsuit.  
He loved it.  
He couldn't leave. He couldn't even if he wanted too, which he didn't want too, but that was a different matter. His eyes moved slowly over the red-head's body, taking in everything. She had freckles. He'd never noticed that about her. Briefly, he wondered if she was a natural redhead, but quickly cleared that thought out of his mind. Thoughts like that wouldn't help him up here. This was definitely worth the two hours he'd given her for lunch.  
  
"Ghostbusters," Egon said into the phone curtly. He listened to the person on the other line, shaking his head.  
"No, Janine isn't at her desk right now... No, I have no idea where she is, or when she'll be getting back." He wrote down a message and hung up the phone. "Where's Janine?" he asked Ray, as he walked down the stairs. Ray shrugged.  
"At lunch, I suppose."  
"She should've been back ten minutes ago. Where's Peter? Isn't his day to man the phones during her lunch hour?"  
Ray glanced back upstairs, debating if her could escape before Egon could ask any more questions. He'd been interrupted twice from his experiments to answer the phones and he wasn't happy.  
"Egon, I really don't know. I've been in the lab with you, remember?" he said, cautiously backing back up the stairs. "But I'll go look for him."  
Ray ran up the stairs, leaving a frustrated Egon to answer the ringing phone again. Upstairs, he ran into Winston.  
"Have you seen Peter?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. Winston frowned.  
"I saw him a little over an hour ago. He walked into the kitchen, looked around, then left. I couldn't tell you where he is now."  
"You have to help me find him. Egon's not happy, it's Peter's turn to answer the phones."  
  
Peter was still in the same position for the past hour, still watching Janine. Hell, he could do this for another hour or so. He glanced down the stairs, when he heard Ray and Winston's voice. He glanced back at Janine, then ran down the stairs.  
"Shhh." he hushed then, as they walked towards the stairs.  
"What are you doing?" Winston asked.  
"Egon's looking for you. It's your turn to man the phones while Janine's at lunch, and speaking of Janine, she isn't back yet." Ray added.  
"I gave her an extra hour. You guys have to see this." he told them.  
He climbed back up the stairs. After a moment, Ray and Winston followed.  
  
The alarm Janine brought, sounded. She reset it and rolled over. The last thing she wanted to happen was to come back from lunch burned. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.  
  
Peter stepped back slightly, to give Winston and Ray a good look. Both men just stared.  
"My God," Ray muttered. "I think I've died and gone to heaven," Winston added.  
"If this is Heaven, I hope all the angels look like that." Peter quipped.  
"Amen to that, " Winston agreed.  
"Is there anything to that suit?" Ray wondered.  
"As far as I can figure, three scraps of material held on by some string," Peter told them.  
"I don't know which is better, the front or the back, " Winston said.  
Ray watched for a moment longer, then looked at the guys. "We can't be up here," he told them. "This is Janine. She's like our sister. Besides, if she found out we were ogling her, she'd kill us."  
"This is not ogling," Peter insisted. "It's...appreciating."  
"And how long have you been appreciating, Peter?" Ray wanted to know.  
"Over an hour now."  
"You know, if Egon comes up here and finds out what we're doing, we'll never hear the end of it," Winston stated, his eyes not leaving the half naked form of their secretary.  
"If Egon had an active hormone in his body, he'd be up here with us," Peter said. "Besides, he's more than acknowledged he isn't interested."  
"That's bull and you know it," Ray said. "He's interested. He just doesn't know how to show it." Peter looked over Janine again. "Well he better start showing it soon, you never know when someone else could snatch her up." Peter told them.  
  
Egon slammed down the phone, and flopped back in Janine's chair, irate now. Janine was an hour late back from lunch and now none of the guys were to be found. His foot kicked something, and he looked down. It was Janine's purse. He frowned. That meant she was here. But where? Standing up, he aimed towards the stairs. He was going to find out what was going on.  
  
Despite Ray's brave stand, the three stayed up there, watching Janine. Until they heard Egon's voice bellowing through the firehouse. "Janine!"  
"Shit,"  
"Move!"  
"Hurry, before he catches us!"  
Egon stormed up the third floor stairs, to see the other three Ghostbusters race past him, down the stairs. He frowned at them.  
"Peter!" he yelled.  
"I have an appointment, Egon!" Peter yelled racing down the stairs.  
Egon fumed, trying to figure out where the guys came from. That's when he noticed the door to the roof was opened.  
  
Janine was half awake, when she heard Egon bellow from inside the firehouse.  
"Janine!"  
She sat up, looking around. He couldn't find her out here. She grabbed all her stuff and quickly packed it up. She threw on her work clothes, while trying to shove everything back into the bag, and look at her watch. She still had fifteen minutes left to her lunch break. Enough time to grab something from the kitchen and get back to her desk.  
Provided she could get past Egon.  
  
Egon was walking up the stairs to the roof, when Janine raced down them, almost crashing into him.  
"Sorry," she muttered, slipping past him.  
"You are an hour late," he snapped. "I had to answer the phones."  
She frowned at him while passing. "I'm not late. Dr. V. told me I could have an extra hour for lunch. And why didn't he answer the phones? It's his turn, isn't it?"  
"I have no idea. Apparetnly he doesn't tell me anything."  
He glanced at her as she rushed past him and down the hall. He frowned. Was that a glimpse of yellow he saw sticking out of her shirt.  
"Janine," he called out. She stopped and tried to look at him innocently.  
"Yes Egon?"

"What were you doing up there?"  
"Taking my lunch break. It was a nice day. I didn't feel like walking around the city for lunch."  
He nodded slowly, saying nothing as she aimed back towards the stairs. There were more weird things that went on here than outside.  
  
Janine raced back to her desk depositing her stuff, and trying to get the outfit fixed before anyone could get a good look at her. On here desk were several notes written in Egon's handwriting. She frowned, sitting down, and turning back on her computer. Where did Peter go? One of the reason's she'd asked for this day was because she knew it was his turn to watch the phones. She knew he wouldn't mind answering calls on a slow day for two hours, it gave him something to do.  
In answer to her question, Peter walked into the firehouse. He smiled at Janine, approaching her desk.  
"Nice lunch?"  
"Very, thank you. Where did you go? You forgot to tell Egon I had an extra hour. He chewed me out."  
"I'll deal with him, don't worry," He walked past, towards the stairs. He stopped, glancing at her.  
"There's something different about you," he said. "You look darker."  
She smiled, pleased someone had noticed. "I've been tanning. My sister told me I was too white."  
He shook his head. "You're perfect like that. Oh, and, next time you want to take an extra hour, just let me know."  
"Thanks Dr. V." she said, watching him walk back up the stairs. She looked back at her notes, thinking about what he'd just said. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.


End file.
